


Sorata's Big Adventure

by amamiya_toki



Series: Song of the Sun [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dreams, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: When the evil Green Pepper Army attacks the Berry Kingdom and kidnaps Cherry Princess Tenn, it is up to the young Strawberry Prince Sorata to save his mother and kingdom.Side Story to "Song of the Sun".





	Sorata's Big Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Song of the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598018) by [amamiya_toki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki). 



Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there was a place known as the Berry Kingdom.

In this place, the people lived peaceful and happy days, filled with the warmth of sunshine. Leading them was the brave and kind Raspberry King, along with the beautiful Cherry Princess Tenn who was the most gentle and loving person in the world.

However, one day, the kingdom was invaded. An army from the Green Pepper Kingdom led by their supreme ruler, Demon King Capsicum Kujou, attacked in the dead of the night. They used a strange type of magic, unknown to the people of the Berry Kingdom, and turned everyone into green peppers.

The only one who can save the people was the Cherry Princess, who could break the evil curse. However, he was kidnapped by the Demon King and was being held prisoner in the Paprika Palace of the Green Pepper Kingdom.

Now, the princess had a young child. His name was the Strawberry Prince Sorata, and he was to become the next king of the Berry Kingdom. He had managed to escape the curse as his mother had protected him, but now he was all alone. His grandfather and fellow countrymen had all been turned into dreadful green peppers, and his dearest mother had been kidnapped by the evil king.

However, he was a child of strong will and refused to lose hope.

He immediately set out on a journey to rescue his mother and save his people.

But, before he set off south for the Green Pepper Kingdom, he knew he needed some help. He could not set off on this journey unprepared.

First, he went north, to the Queendom of Cake which shared a long friendship with the Berry Kingdom.

On the way, he helped an elderly woman who had sprained her back to her cottage. To his surprise, she was a witch, but not the nasty kind.

"I am the Tomato Witch Mimi," she introduced herself to the young prince. "Thank you for helping me return to my home. I will reward you handsomely for your kindness, as a sign of my gratitude."

As she said that, she gave him a weapon called the Blueberry Sword. It was very different from ordinary swords, for it was a magic sword that could not only understand and speak human words but possessed the personality and memory of a human being as well.

He accepted the sword and thanked her for her generosity.

"Listen now, little one. You cannot defeat the Demon King all on your own. You must first find friends who are willing to go along with you on your long journey. There may be difficult trials and tasks ahead, but as long as you are with them, there is nothing that you should fear. Hold courage firm in your heart, and surely everything will return to what it was before."

She left him with these words and sent him off on his journey.

As he continued on his journey, he passed by a place called the Spice Village. There, he witnessed several members of the Green Pepper Army picking on the villagers.

Drawing the Blueberry Sword, who urged him to take action, he stood up for the defenceless villagers and chased all of them out of the village. Free from the torment of the horrendous Green Pepper Army, the villagers hailed him as their hero and threw a banquet in his honour.

That night, he was offered a room in the house of Tumeric Ryuu, the village chief. He had a beautiful wife, Tabas-Sou, who was expecting their third child. Their oldest son, Saffron Sakuya was the same age as him and their second son, Peppercorn Haruto who was three years younger than the first, was often asleep.

Because he was a shy and considerate child by nature, he was afraid to impose on their kindness and refused. However, the older of the chief's two children approached him and asked to be his friend. As he was not one to turn down another person who showed him sincerity, he agreed. He was then shown around the village by the boy, telling him many stories about the lives of the people and of place that he called his home.

It was a lovely place, but he knew that he had his duty to fulfil and decided to set out first thing in the morning.

Much to his surprise, his new friend had already been waiting for him at the gates of the village, with a cheeky grin on his face.

"You're gonna take down the Demon King and his evil goons, right? Lemme go with you! We're friends, and friends always help each other out!"

It was a dangerous quest, and he wished for his friend to not be involved. However, he remembered the advice of the Witch and accepted his offer, taking the older boy's outstretched hand.

The two set off for the Queendom of Cake, but as the young prince had predicted, their path was not a smooth one. Not only do they have to travel through dense forests and cross mountains, they were also constantly ambushed by groups of soldiers sent by the Green Pepper Army, who intended to get back at them for what happened at the Spice Village.

However, none of these deterred the pair, who defeated all enemies that had dared to launch an assault them.

After some days of travelling, they finally reached their destination. However, they were mistaken for mountain bandits and were immediately arrested. The misunderstanding was only cleared when they were brought before Fondant Queen Mitsuki, the ruler of the great Queendom and his consort, the Meringue King Nagi. They apologised for the imprudence of their people and offered to help them in their quest to restore the Berry Kingdom back to what it was before.

Aside from the necessary supplies, the pair were also given special training. One could not expect to defeat the demon king without any preparations, were the words of the Royal Advisor, Ganache Iori, whose charge they were put under.

During their short time there, they became acquainted with the queen's daughter, the Crown Princess of the Queendom who joined them in their training. She, too, was of their age. As she had never left her homeland, she requested for them to tell her stories from the place they lived.

On the day they were to set off, an army had been prepared to accompany them, in order to fend off the hateful Green Pepper Army. However, the princess had her own ideas.

"They do not need an army, for I will go with them!" She proclaimed, taking out her magic stick which allowed her to transform into a powerful, magical warrior. "I, Buttercream Princess, Magical Girl Manami, will accompany them on their journey and defeat the evil cap… capsi-something guy! And no one is going to stop me!"

"Accurately, his proper name is 'Demon King Capsicum Kujou', your Highness."

"Aww, stop being a stick in the mud, Uncle Iori! Anyway, I'm going!"

With that decided, the three of them set off for the Green Pepper Kingdom, where their enemy awaits.

The power of three was far stronger than that of two. Despite all obstacles that blocked their way, be it wild animals, green peppers or mountain bandits, they were able to swiftly overcome them.

It was not long before they finally reached the Paprika Palace.

"You have finally come, little Strawberry Prince." Sitting high on his throne, the demon king chuckled. "I have been waiting for you. How nice of you to come."

"Where is Mama?"

"Relax. Your precious mother, the Cherry Princess, is unharmed. I simply had him locked up in the highest tower in this castle, where no one can reach him unless they get through me."

"So we just have to defeat you, right?"

"Indeed, young Buttercream Princess. However, it would not be as easy as you think."

"How can this old man be so confident?"

"O-Old man…"

"Sakuya-kun, that's rude! Apologise to Mr Demon King!"

"A-Anyway," The demon king cleared his throat. "Not only are you three mere children, but you do not even have a full party of four! How do you expect to defeat me, the Great Kaiser of Evil, Demon King Capsicum Kujou?"

"Hey, he added more fancy stuff to his name. And it's all so lame. Hey, it rhymes!"

"L-Lame... you say..."

"Sakuya-kun!"

"Say say, shall I transform now so that we can start beating him up? I want to go home quickly so I can watch Kokona with Daddy."

"You children are quite impertinent, aren't you? As an adult, I will teach you a lesson. Take this! Green Pepper Gale!"

With the flap of his long cloak, a strong, peppery wind was conjured. It was so powerful, they were swept off their feet and sent flying.

"This old man... he's strong!"

"As expected of the demon king, I would say, but that's not enough to defeat a magical girl like me! Transform!"

"Something like this isn't enough to keep us down! Let's go!"

"How adorable, but your efforts will be in vain. Naughty children like you need to be punished and beaten into shape. I wonder if you can keep up with me."

The three began their attack. However, none of their moves — both physical and magical — were able to reach him.

"Futile! Your efforts are all futile!" The evil king cackled, whipping up another surge of magic attacks.

Despite having honed their weapons—sword, shield and magic stick—they were soon unable to fend off the fierce barrage of continuous attacks. With their strength and stamina wearing off, they were soon unable to even stand in the enemy's overwhelming presence.

"Strong… he's too strong…"

"If this is all you can do, I am greatly disappointed. Well now, it was not enough to suffice as a warm-up exercise, but it had been fun. As my thanks, I shall mercifully and quickly put you out of your misery by unleashing my ultimate attack upon you. Prepare yourselves: Outlaw Barra—"

"Not if I can help it!"

An unknown voice came out of nowhere, surprising everyone, including the demon king who stopped his attack.

"Who said that?"

"Ah, the Blueberry Sword…!"

The prince let out a yelp as the sword began to glow. As the light grew stronger, it floated up into the air, out of his grasp. Soon, there was a huge flash of light, blinding everyone in the vicinity.

When the light dissipated, a young man with red hair was now standing in front of the young prince. He held the Blueberry Sword in his hand, upright in front of him, as a knight would.

"Strawberry Prince Sorata, are you alright? You have nothing to fear, now that I am here!"

"Who are you, mister?"

"Me? I'm the Legendary Pancakes Hero, Riku! Up till now, I have been watching your adventures from inside the Blueberry Sword, but now the time has come for me to unleash my true powers and help you in your quest! Great Kaiser of Evil, Demon King Capsicum Kujou! With this sword, we shall defeat you!"

"Pan... cakes...?"

"Oh? If you had been watching, then you must be blind. None of their attacks had any effect on me, be it a slash from the sword, the clash from the shield, or the magic from the stick. Saying that you would defeat me is nothing but a ruse."

"No, that's not necessarily the case. Look, above his head. Can you see a little line? That is his HP bar. If you can squint a little, you can see that it had been chipped off a little."

"Ah, now that you mention it..."

"But why? We didn't even land a single attack on him."

"Yes, you did manage to. But it was not caused by your weapons."

"What do you mean, Pancakes-man?"

"P-Pancakes-man? A-Anyway, as I was saying, do you recall the time when you first came in before you started fighting him? What did Sakuya-kun do?"

"I picked my nose and threw a booger at a guard?"

"No, after that!

"I tripped over the rug in the hallway, sent my shield flying at another guard and knocked him out?"

"Even more after that! After you entered the throne room!"

"I called him an old man and said that his name was lame?"

"Yes! That's it! Do you get it now?"

All three shook their heads at him.

"You can't just defeat him by attacking him! You first have to weaken him, and he's weak to insults!"

"Oh!"

"Tsk. So you have figured out my weak point. But no matter. I just have to finish you before you get the chance to!"

"Like we would let that happen, you old geezer!"

"Wrinkled grandpa!"

"Dalcop!"

"Old prune!"

"Codger!"

"Phooey peppers!"

"Scrooge!"

"Nincompoop!"

"Balding grandpa!"

"Stymphalist!"

"Capsicums stink!"

"Crooked-Nosed Knave!"

"Your name is uncool!"

"Old miser!"

"Seaweed-hair!"

"Wandought!"

"Manami-chan, the words you have been saying are rather amazing... Are they even in English?"

"Who knows? Daddy taught them to me!"

They continued to spew insults at the demon king, who was visibly affected by them. However, they soon ran out of words to throw at him.

"Oh no! Just a little more to go!"

"And we were so close, too!"

"Don't worry! He's weakened enough now! All we need is one powerful attack to take him down for good! Sorata-kun, can you lend me your power?" The legendary hero held his hand out to the prince. "Let's defeat the Demon King and save your Mama together!"

"Yes, let's!" The prince eagerly took his hand and stood by him.

Together, in both their hands, they held the Blueberry Sword up. On the count of three, they charged forward together, putting all they had into one final blow.

"You're finished, Demon King! Take this! Super Hyper Berry Slash!"

"No!"

Their attack connected, and the demon king was defeated.

However, it was still too early to celebrate their victory. They must first restore the Berry Kingdom back to what it once was. And to do that, they needed to rescue the Cherry Princess. As the demon king had said, he was indeed imprisoned in the highest room of the highest tower of the Paprika Palace. Once freed from captivity, both parent and child shared a happy, tearful reunion before going home to save their people.

As the demon king had been defeated, the remaining of the Green Pepper Army went into hiding. They no longer dared to terrorise other lands and peoples, and those who did were swiftly put in their place.

The Berry Kingdom, too, was brought back to normal. The Cherry Princess, who used magic in the form of a lovely song, broke the horrid curse. The people were back to normal and their happy cheers filled the land once more. The Strawberry Prince was heralded as a hero by the people and the tale of his bravery was recorded, to be passed down for many generations to come.

With the peace finally restored, the people of the lands, including the Prince and his friends, lived happily ever after.

.

.

.

"Sorata? Sorata, wake up. It's time for you to get ready for school."

"No more… Green peppers… ehehe…"

"Geez, what kind of dream is this child having, I wonder?" Kujou Tenn sighed. "Sorata, come on. Get up already. You'll be late if you don't."

"Mmm… Mama?"

"Yes dear, it's Mama. Did you have a good rest?"

"Sorata had a dream… of pancakes-man, and the blueberry sword, and princess… and spice and cake…"

"You're mumbling, you sleepyhead. How about we go wash that sleepy-looking face of yours first, and after that, you can tell Mama all about it over breakfast?"

"Okay…"

That morning, over his favourite breakfast, little Sorata excitedly told his mother all about the adventures of the Strawberry Prince, and how he saved the people of his kingdom and brought happiness back to the land.

For them, this was the start of yet another wonderful day, of which there would be many to follow.

_Song of the Sun - Side story 1 "Sorata's Big Adventure"_

**\- end -**

**Author's Note:**

> It's 7th March! Happy birthday, Sorata! Thanks for always supporting your precious Tenn-mama with your smile! You have also brightened my life when it was down at its worst, and as my thanks, I'll see your story through right to the end! You'll definitely find your happiness soon! May you be able to have your happy ending soon!


End file.
